Libre y Feliz
by Marianita-chan
Summary: AU. Estudiar, meditar, cuidar, pasear, comprar, cocinar… Enamorarse, salir, amarse. La medicina los une, especialidades diferentes es lo de menos. Familias extrañas abundan, y amigos como ningunos también. Mezclemos la Facultad con la Moralidad y la Humanidad a ver qué ocurre. ["Este fic participa en la 'Semana Kataang' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"] [Dedicado a Nefertari Queen]
1. Espíritu Libre

**["Este fic participa en la 'Semana Kataang' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

Estoy aquí contra reloj, aprovechando cada gota de Internet que me resta TT-TT Ha llegado la semana Kataang! Y yo apenas y he podido disfrutar de ella, esto del descontrol de red inalámbrica acabará con mi paciencia. Mi inspiración llega como aleteo de polilla por igual, escribí esto es tan diferentes tiempos que apenas y tengo fuerzas de revisar la redacción… Amo y sufro… Pero…

¡Semana del canon Aang&amp;Katara! ¡Yeih! Espero que mi aportación sea favorable. Es la segunda vez que escribo drabbles, espero que me siga yendo bien tomando en cuenta que la he rematado con un AU. ¡Gracias al Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!" por su constante apoyo! ¡Participen ustedes también! Allí todos son geniales y muy amables, hay un montón de actividades y cada quien se la pasa de lo mejor…

Le dedico esta serie de mini capítulos a **Nefertari Queen**, quien siempre ha estado allí con sus grandes ideas y sus maravillosas participaciones en el fandom, eres todo un modelo a seguir, como una gloriosa escritora, que sigas así y tengas un gran futuro ¡Gracias por todo! Este es un regalo que tuve pensado desde hace mucho, y espero que te honre más el hecho de que participa en esta bella semana :)

Tengo demasiadas cosas que subir, espero que me rinda el tiempo y el Internet, tiene el capricho ahora de sólo cargar documentos a las 11:00 PM o más allá, es exasperante.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **AU. Estudiar, meditar, cuidar, pasear, salir, comprar, vestir, cocinar, preparar, concluir… Enamorarse, contemplarse, amarse. La medicina los une, especialidades diferentes es lo de menos. Familias extrañas abundan, y amigos como ningunos también. Mezclemos la Facultad con la Moralidad y la Humanidad a ver qué ocurre.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento en el futuro, quizás me deje llevar por el romance x3.

* * *

**Semana Kataang**

…

**Libre y Feliz**

Por: Marianita-chan.

**Capítulo I: Espíritu Puro.**

…

Su hermano estaba a una cuadra de distancia, se había adelantado tan pronto le pidió que la esperara porque estaba terminando de asear la cocina, ese cabeza de chorlito era un completo desconsiderado, gruño por lo bajo e intentó no tropezar mientras intentaba arreglarse bien la única trenza de cabello que usaba como peinado.

El muy zoquete había tomado su bolso con los libros y cuadernos de notas en él para obligarla a trotar para alcanzarlo; si no lo lograba, tenía que seguirlo a su salón, un quinto piso donde el muy desquiciado estudiaba psicología aplicada en medicina cognitiva. ¡Pero si el estaría más loco que sus pacientes!

Esperando la luz verde para cruzar y patearle la cabeza, decidió no insultarlo tanto, era de su sangre después de todo, y conocía que actuaba así porque quería distraerla de sus actuales problemas familiares.

Gran-Gran ya no estaba para cuidar de sus dos nietos mayorcitos, a su hermano le faltaban dos años para graduarse y ella estaba terminando el último plazo para pasar al segundo año de Medicina Especializada en Rehabilitación.

Finalmente, al alcanzarlo, ni me tomo la molestia de dirigirle la palabra, le quito mi morral y me lo cuelgo sobre el hombro mientras entro a la Faculta riéndome frente a él, yo también quiero alegrarlo, desde que nuestro padre viajó al exterior por motivos laborales, lo noto un tanto más ahogado en sus pensamientos, extraño los días de la infancia, cuando apenas y teníamos que preocuparnos por arreglar nuestras habitaciones al despertar.

No deposito muchas esperanzas en la moral de las personas, siempre amé cuidar de otros, pero creo que cuando alguien necesita ayuda de otra de forma obligatoria, deja salir a reducir su lado más necesitado de optimismo y gratitud, con mis dotes, puedo ayudarlos a mejorar de cualquier problema; pero primero, hay que quemarse las pestañas estudiando y aprendiendo en las practicas todo lo posible para ganar un título que me dé la capacidad social y administrativa de ejercer mi pasión por la sanación.

Nunca he conocido a alguien verdaderamente feliz, muchos de mis compañeros se muestran felices, pero para cuando los veo a los ojos, sólo contemplo un gran vacío necesitado de vitalidad y dulzura; mi abuela nos llenó de eso a mi hermano y a mí en ausencia de mi madre y las dificultades de mi padre.

El día pasa volando: escribir sin pausa apuntes por todos lados de la libreta sin descanso, atendiendo a los profesores, comiendo un aperitivo, presentando una defensa, estudiando los centros de chakras… Para el final de la jornada, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, ducharme y dormir un poco, aprovecharé que le toca a Sokka preparar la cena.

Lo busco por el lugar, más no lo localizo, en cambio, siento un escalofrío, un grupo de estudiantes de pediatría de último año se acercan donde yo estoy, no sé cómo ellas trataran con los pequeños, pero conmigo, no son para nada amables, de por sí, se sientan al lado mío y empiezan a chismorrear sobre alguna estupidez, no tienen ni gota de educación, pero no puedo evitar que sus palabras lleguen a mi oído.

– _Pude ir con mi padre a certificar mis papeles… _**–**

– _Encontré muy útil que me deshiciera de mis deberes en la casa para estudiar mejor… _**–**

Son un montón de mocosas malcriadas con dinero por el techo y ningún sentido de responsabilidad. Me muerdo la lengua para mandarlas a que hablen de esas patrañas por otro lado, pero, como la justicia sólo ocurre en mis libros de fantasía, debo levantarme yo, en desventaja por minoría y dirigirme a otro lugar para esperar a mi hermano. Un último mal intencionado comentario, seguido de risitas, me deja con ganas de desencajarle la mandíbula a cada una de las chicas anónimas.

– Mi madre, con ya quince años de experiencia, me recomendó que uno debe elegir la especialidad con la cual se sienta menos completo, pues si te sientes muy apegado a un área, es porque la necesitas para ti mismo.**–**

Ellas quieren sacar provecho del _traumatismo. _

Antes de que pueda coger algo y lanzárselos a la cara, soy detenida por una mano gentil y bondadosa, de un chico apenas más alto que yo, que sonríe con travesura y tiene aires de monje peregrino por su ropa casual y demasiado sencilla.

– ¿Eso significa que necesitan hijos? Conozco un par de centros muy bien capacitados de adopción si así lo justan. **–**

Las chicas iban a contestar algo, pero miran detrás del muchacho, se callan y se van avergonzadas. No noto la presencia de un chico alto con cicatriz y otro par de jóvenes cubriéndole las espaldas. Por un momento me siento asustada hasta que me habla.

– ¿Eres la hermana de Sokka? **– **Me le quedo viendo a los ojos por un momento, me trasmiten cierta calma que no puedo explicar. Tartamudea. **– **¿Katara, no es así? **– **Me estrecha la mano. **–** Tranquila, yo coincido en un par de clases con ese granuja. **– **Sonrío, me cae bien si le cae bien a mi alocado hermano mayor, puede ser medio despistado, pero su instinto para los amigos nunca le fallan, conoce a los buenos y a los malos.

– Sí, soy yo. **– **Contesto feliz de que evitara una catástrofe firmada con mi nombre.

– Genial, él nos avisó que estuviéramos al pendiente de ti… **– **Lo interrumpo alarmada.

– ¿Le pasó algo? **–**

– ¿Qué? No, no… **– **Intenta calmarme con la palma de las manos dando golpecitos en los hombros. **– **Nuestro profesor de segundo tiempo faltó y salió temprano de su otro turno, así que como nos quedamos en la biblioteca pidió que te informáramos que ya se había ido para preparar el almuerzo. **– **Parece feliz de que mi familia compartiera tareas.

– Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, intentare llegar lo antes posible. **– **

Pero me agarra de la muñeca y no me deja marchar. Sus ojos se adentran en los míos y sus pómulos toman cierta tonalidad cereza.

– Si lo que ellas dicen es cierto, todos los que estudian mentalidad están psiquiátricos, así que no te fijes en lo que digan, tienes un buen corazón, Katara, y creo que quieres ayudar a las personas sin importar quienes sean. **– **Su sonrisa de ensancha y yo casi caigo al suelo de lo especial que me resulta, casi como un niño. **– **Por cierto, mi nombre es Aang, espero podamos ser grandes amigos. **– **Me suelta y se dirige casi que corriendo a la entrada del edificio central. Ahora si es momento de irme: siento la cara caliente y mi respiración pesada, debo tomar un paracetamol cuando llegue para prevenir un resfrío.

Observo por última vez al chico alejarse con una gran sonrisa, me doy media vuelta sin ignorar que mi estado de animo ya no es tan taciturno; ignoro por completo el pensamiento que dicta _'Su sonrojo es muy tierno, y sus palabras suenan sinceras'._

Tampoco soy consciente de hecho de que él voltea a verme varias veces desde la esquina del edificio por la cual dobló, ni que se fija en mi figura y cabellos de niña, ese muchacho tiene un aire tan liviano a su alrededor que me parece casi irreal. Es inocente, casi justo, tiene pinta de ser criado en las montañas.

No le daré más vueltas, desde ahora me desconecto del mundo, descansaré un poco e intentare no anhelar un reencuentro en el patio con el héroe de aura de santificado.

Pero aun así.

Desearon volver a cruzarse por el campus.

**Fin del Capítulo "Espíritu Puro"**

_Continuará…_

* * *

Oh, Aang ha llegado tu momento de brillar en escena, y Katara, no te dejes llevar por la felicidad e ingenuidad externa de este tierno sujeto. ¡Es más travieso que un mono!

Ya que me estoy estresando con la insensibilidad de la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase, decidí que esta sería la temática de mi historia, algo de lucha escolar por el orden y la sensibilización del futuro de la humanidad. ¿Cómo puede ser que cuando pensamos en amor, lealtad y justicia, sólo lo relacionemos con la fantasía?

Bien, llego el momento del terror: ¿Qué tal lo hice? Espero no apestar demasiado, le he puesto mucho sentimiento y vida universitaria… ¡No me maten! Yo solo quiero ser feliz… Y no haber sido tediosa, sip, más que nada, espero que no los haya aburrido con mis sentimentales pensamientos…

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	2. Familia

Ya era hora que actualizara xD y adivinen que, volví a dedicar el capítulo a… ¡La Semana Kataang! ¡Yeih! ¡Gracias al Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!" por su constante apoyo! En verdad que ellos son los que me ponen las baterías para acordarme de poner mis fics al día, nunca encuentro el momento en el cual actualizar, tengo que trabajar en mi propia confianza para hacerlo, no puedo ser tan dependiente, o actualizaré una vez cada año xD (no, no, no tienen por qué asustarse, no lo haré) Actualizaré en menos de lo que esperan, al fin estoy de vacaciones de verano :3 Mis esfuerzos académicos han dado sus frutos.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

Disfruten!

**Semana Kataang**

…

**Libre y Feliz**

**Capítulo II **

**Familia.**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Gran-Gran oyó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y cerrarse junto al tintinear de unas llaves, el sonido del aceite caliente cocinando los vegetales sobre el sartén no pudo impedir que sus buenos sentidos de abuela detectaran a la menor de la casa entrando como un radiante rayo de luna. Sonrió para sí misma, ella había sido tan hermosa a su edad, y la sombra de lo que había sido aún estaba en su cutis, eso sí que sí, se carcajeó por dentro.

Verdaderamente animada, recibió el beso en la frente de su nieta antes de que ella hiciese lo mismo con su pequeña morena, acomodó un poco su uniforme, sin importarle que al subir a su habitación se lo quitaría tirándolo a un rincón antes de tener ganas de guindarlo en el perchero como se debe. Le dio su bendición, y observó con gracia como Katara se dedicaba a asustar a su hermano por detrás apretando su cadera con fuerza antes de que él la escuchara en la cocina.

Su nieto, viva imagen de su padre, amaba cocinar con aquellos aparatos llamados audífonos y un delicado delantal bordado que ella misma usaba cuando no tenía dolores en los pies o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo en realidad, al cocinar; la pieza que Katara había hecho ella misma un par de años atrás decía _Cook Is Love_, y aunque tuviese flores, corazones, gatitos y pollitos, Sokka adoraba portarlo.

Como abuela, conocía perfectamente que era por el olor de su fragancia preferida, _Anaís Anaís_, con la cual los pequeños se habían criado, durmiendo con ella y siendo mimados sin límites, y que estaba impregnada en la tela desde siempre. Se sintió verdaderamente bendecida con los pequeños que los dioses le mandaron. Deseó con todo su corazón mejorar en su salud, poder ayudarlos, y hacerles compañía y de guía por muchos años más.

— ¡Gran-Gran! Katara no me deja cocinar… — Sokka intentaba darle con la espátula a su hermana en la frente, ella estaba guindada a su cintura mientras robada el pan tostado que él tenía en una bolsa, en los bolsillos de su delantal de cocina, que se suponían que eran para picar y añadir a la salsa que estaba preparando el muchacho de cola de caballo.

— Katara, tu hermano está cumpliendo su turno en la cocina, déjalo ser… — Dijo con calma, notando los ojos brillantes de su nieta al dirigirle la mirada, Gran-Gran supo que algo había ocurrido, y no algo malo, de hecho, de seguro Katara había experimentado algo demasiado bueno.

Recordaba sus ojos así cuando conoció al abuelo de sus nietos. Con voz anciana, preguntó — ¿Ocurrió algo nuevo en la Universidad? —

En sus años, el que quería ser médico aprendía inicialmente de su propio padre, el cual debía ser médico, para luego especializarse en alguna institución privada, además, si no eras hombre, ocurría como le pasó a ella misma: limitada a ser partera y asistente, aunque se hizo fama en algún momento con ayuda de unos cuantos tips de herbología y cualidades como persona sensitiva en lo que el paciente necesitara. Se sentía realmente orgullosa de que su descendencia siguiera por esa rama y quisiesen ayudar a los que más lo necesitaran, teniendo mejores posibilidades que las que ella tuvo en su época.

— ¡Todo fue culpa de Sokka! — Chilló de repente Katara, como si hubiese probado un pimiento y adoptado el color de las manzanas en sus mejillas. — Se fue, no me avisó, y un grupo de sus amigos tuvieron que buscarme para ponerme al tanto. — Gran-Gran supuso que el chico que tenía a su nieta así debía de estar dentro de ese grupito.

— ¿Y eso qué? Todos ellos son geniales. — Sokka refunfuñó mientras se deshacía del amarre de su hermana.

— De hecho. — Dejó su bolso en la silla al lado de la puerta de la cocina, una silla que nunca era ocupada. — Sólo conocí realmente a Aang. — Desde el inicio de la oración hasta el final su tono de voz fue disminuyendo gradualmente.

— Él es un poco hippie, pero tiene excelente calificaciones. — Sokka metió los ingredientes a la licuadora, junto a los tomates picados y preparó la salsa con una sonrisa de orgullo y hambre en el rostro; en verdad que el medio día había corrido hacia sí, se decidió que inmediatamente después de saborear su almuerzo, haría la cena para no tener que cocinar con el hambre encima.

— ¿Hippie-Hippie? — Preguntó Gran-Gran preocupada por si el joven tenía algún tipo de inclinaciones poco saludables.

— No, Gran-Gran, Aang no es hippie-hippie. Es tipo hippie monje, todo es para el amor y paz, meditación y perdón. Esas cosas. — Sirvió una deliciosa pasta en un plato medio hondo. — De hecho, creo que nunca ha golpeado a alguien, todo lo resuelve con el don que tiene para hablar. — Katara se sonrojó al escuchar eso, sí, lo recordaba, él hablaba, pero como un niño, y remataba las estupideces de los demás, dejando al descubierto detalles que les cerraban el pico. Intentó continuar la conversación, no podía ser, por amor al cielo, que con tan sólo hablarle cara a cara durante menos de veinte minutos le dejase una impresión tan fija de gallardía.

Interruptor de distracción, activado, objetivo: hermano mayor.

— Cosa que a ti te falta.

— No es verdad, Katara, yo soy un genio apaciguando a las personas.

— O terminar de hacerlas explotar.

Con cara de puchero, Sokka tomó un poco de la salsa que quedaba en su cuchara de servir y la lanzó a su hermana, le cayó en la punta de la nariz.

— Ja-ja. — Se burló él con ironía.

Gran-Gran observó como una de esas riñas bobas se desarrollaban en el comedor, no les llamó la atención, después de todo, habían comenzado luego de servirle a ella el almuerzo, así que era como tener entretenimiento en vivo y en directo.

Katara ganó, eso le arrebató una sonrisa.

Que tu día a día este lleno de detalles. Eso es Familia.

Gran-gran sentía un inmenso amor, devoción, orgullo y dedicación por su familia, así mismo, sintió en sus huesos, que algunas otras personas se les unirían a la hora de comer, le pareció bien, ya hacía falta sentir algo más de presencia en la casa.

A veces, tres, no son multitud.

Esperó, que al menos, el numero aumentara a cinco o seis.

La familia y los verdaderos amigos siempre se la llevan bien.

**Fin del Capítulo Familia**

_Continuará…_

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que participan en mi vida diaria. Recuerden que escribo drabbles, tienen un límite de 1200 palabras, no llegue a tantas, pero sí que me esforcé por presentar una de las situaciones que más amo escribir y la cual Aang más va a valorar a lo largo del tiempo en el cual vaya conociendo a Katara: la familia.

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, no soy una escritora profesional, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

Pero… ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

**Marianita–chan =3**


End file.
